The Hangover
by descentofthedoppelganger
Summary: Its senior year and the New Directions have made it to nationals in Las Vegas. But what happens when one too many drinks leads to a night no one can remember and a missing member of the group? Read and REVIEW please? Rating might change.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there so I have no idea where this came from but here it is. A glee version of the hangover. This is just a tester to see how many people would be interested in reading this becaue I though it would be fun to write, so if I get alot of responses I will continue writing. Feedback will really be a driving force for this one. So review, please. The couples will vary, but it will mostly be Puckleberry. Because I LOVE them. (: Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**The Hangover**

_Prologue_

If someone would have asked Puck a few days ago where he would be the morning of nationals he probably would have said in his hotel room. Nursing an alcohol induced headache before getting his shit together and meeting up with everyone so they could go and sing their hearts out the last time for a bunch of good for nothing judges in Vegas. Too bad that's not even close to what actually went down.

He had no idea that it would turn out the way it did. Well okay, he still has one hell of a hangover, but that's beside the point.

He sighs, rubbing his temple before pulling out his phone and dialing Mr. Schuester's number. He squeezes the soft hand in his for support as he punches the last number in and brings the phone to his ear while everyone waits in a worried and resigned silence. After a single ring he picks up.

"Mr. Schue?" Puck asks timidly as he stares up at the sky, the sun glinting off his aviator glasses. He hears his teachers sharp intake of breath at the sound of his voice. "It's Puck." he adds lamely as if Mr. Schue doesn't know.

"Puck. Where the hell are you guys? We've been freaking out." Mr. Schuester shouts. Puck ignores the mental image of what Coach will do to everyone when she finds them. That's a road he just can't take right now.

"Yeah, listen, uh…." Puck takes a deep breath before going on, doing his best to keep it short and sweet. Although he's not sure how this could be seen as sweet in _any _way. "We fucked up."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Schue shrieks, fear evident in his voice. Puck sighs again as he drags his hand across his face to wipe away the sweat beading on his forehead. How does he even begin to explain...?

"The club, the casino. The whole night. Its… things got out of control and, uh… we lost Finn." Puck admits as he looks down miserably.

"What?" Mr. Schuester questions as if he doesn't believe it. Puck shakes his head.

"We cant find Finn." he repeats warily.

"What are you saying, Puck? Nationals are in five hours!" Mr. Schue tries to tell him and Puck's hand finds hers again. Because god knows he needs something to hold on to right now.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Puck replies regrettably, meeting the eyes of the remaining members of the glee club as the sun bares down on all of them.


	2. Just Like Last Friday, Except Different

A/N: So hi. I've decided to continue with this story, as you can see. :) I recieved alot of story alerts and favorites which I am very grateful for as well as my first eleven reviewers. THANK YOU so much for taking the time to leave one. It really means the world to me. I dont know how often I will be updating or exactly where Im going with this but I promise not to leave you hanging too long and to keep it interesting. This story is something I really want to finish so it will NOT be abandoned. If you stick with it I promise it'll be worth it. Also I dont have a beta so if there are any typos they're all me. Anyway, here is chapter one I hope you like it. Review? ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**The Hangover**

Just Like Last Friday, Except Different

_Two Days Earlier_

Puck's phone starts to go off and he slowly open his eyes, rolling over to see who it is on his caller ID. Sure enough, he finds Rachel's picture popping up and her name appearing on his screen causing him to smile even though she's calling at five in the morning on a Friday. If it were any other day or any other person he might actually be mad, but today isn't just any day and Rachel Berry isn't just any person.

Normally, he wouldn't be getting up for another hour, and when he did he'd be doing his morning workout, while dreading the next eight hours of his day. Seven class periods with seven different teachers. Each one of them going on and on about calculus or English or some shit like that. But not today, because today is the day the New Directions leave for nationals… in Vegas. And Rachel is… well Rachel. So he doesn't even let it ring a second time before he flips his phone open and breathes into the receiver.

"How's my delicious Berry doing this fine Friday morning?" he jokes, propping himself up on his elbows and looking out the window toward the dark sky. What time does the sun even come up anyway?

"Noah. You sound awfully cheerful this morning." she notes playfully.

"Yeah, well, I'm excited is all." He doesn't tell her its also because he likes the sound of her voice first thing in the morning. "I mean its freaking Vegas, baby."

"Yes. It is." he hears Rachel say as she attempts to stifle a laugh and then clear her throat. "I was just calling to make sure you got up early and packed your bags, because despite what you told me last night, when you were over watching movies and helping _me _pack, I had a feeling you put it off and lied to me about it so I wouldn't tell you to leave sooner or offer to help."

"No. Of course not, Rach. My bag is packed up and ready to go." Puck replies smoothly even though what she's saying is completely true.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" she questions and he looks briefly over at his empty duffel bag sitting on his floor and smiles to himself, thinking about how well she knows him. "Just make sure you pack that black v-neck I bought you last week. Its supposed to be really hot and I figured the cut collar will provide suitable air flow to your chest."

"You just wanna see my guns." he teases and he can practically see her blushing as she giggles in the background.

"Well your arms are lovely." she reasons, playing along.

"You bet they are!" he replies smugly, grunting as he flexes loud enough so she can listens happily as she laughs at his antics on her end of the line.

That's when Rachel starts to ramble about nationals and how excited she is about singing with him, her best friend, and he just tries to listen patiently to her every word, giving necessary input and trying his best to sigh as she calls best friend instead of boyfriend. After they're done he tells her he cant wait to sing their duet either before promising to pick her up in an hour and hanging up.

Puck groans at the actual thought of moving before rolling out of bed and ripping open his draws. He basically shoves the first things he sees inside his bag before pulling on a clean shirt (the one Rachel bought him) and a pair of blue jeans. He grabs the cash he's been saving for this trip from the inside of one of his socks and tucks the roll of cash into his pocket. He's pretty sure he's got enough to get by for the four days they'll be there. And if he doesn't? Well he'll figure something out. Either way he's gong to have a good time.

He grabs his poorly packed bag and slings it over his shoulder before making his way down stairs. His mom's at work and his sister staying with a friend until he gets back, so his only goodbye is a short note, that he's actually surprised to find stuck to the fridge.

_Noah,_

_Make sure you lock up before you leave the house. Good luck at nationals. Hope you have a good time, just, don't get into any trouble, okay? Love you. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S Tell Rachel I said hello. Oh and when you two get back, make sure you invite her over for dinner. I'd love to hear how everything went._

Puck shakes his head, chuckling at his mom's not so subtle attempt to tell him to eventually make Rachel his wife and pop out a few Jewish grandkids for her. Not that he wouldn't mind being able to tell his mom that Rachel is his girlfriend... So yeah, he wants Berry and not just in a get in her pants way. Rachel Berry might be batshit crazy but he cant help but be in love with her. He isn't really sure how it even happened or why. He figures she can be a badass sometimes but its more then that. She sees the good in him when no one else does and he likes that. One way or another: it happened and its not going away any time soon.

The truth is if someone would have said to him, 'hey Puckerman in two years you'll be head over heals in love with Rachel Berry' he probably would have punched that person in the face then thrown a slushie all over them for the rest of their high school life, yet here he was completely in love with the school's resident 'freak'. Something he even thought himself back when he didn't know better. She isn't a freak, a little over baring sometimes and driven but not a freak.

All he knows is, as lame as it may sound, he wants to be the one she runs to, the one to take care of her. But things have been getting even more impossible especially since her final breakup with Finn and that brief rekindled relationship with Jesse ever since the two of them she's been flying solo and Puck's finding it really difficult to get past the friend point and prove that he can be her leading man. He knows it could prove to be even more difficult than getting Lauren to go out with him during junior year. And that was hard as hell. Trust him, he knows.

He grabs a poptart, folding up his mother's note and sticking it in his back pocket as he heads toward the door, his head held high. He strolls through the front door, locking it behind him, before jogging over to his truck and jumping inside. Yep, he's going to do whatever it takes win Rachel Berry's heart, even if it kills him. He starts the engine and takes off toward Rachel's house full speed ahead, scarfing down his food on the way.


	3. Remembering To Forget

A/N: So hey there again. As you have probably noticed the story is kind from a lot of different points of view. Puck, Rachel, I have a Finn one coming up soon too. So heres the new chapter. I know this is kind boring and short but we need background before we get int othe Vegas hijinks plus I dont want everying shoved into five chapters. Trust me, it will be worth the wait. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Any typos are mine and please review? Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**The Hangover**

Remembering To Forget

After she hangs up with Noah, Rachel shuts off her elliptical and uses a small towel to wipe the sweat from her face. She has an hour to get herself in the shower and lug her bags down the stairs. Today is the day she's been waiting for since the New Directions had won regionals just about a month and a half ago. Nationals.

What's incredible is it isn't the first time they've made it. Last year they won regionals and got the chance to go to New York and compete on the national level, where they won third place.

This year is their final year and she as well as the others are determined to make it a great one.

As soon as she heard their names called at Regionals she felt an overwhelming wave of happiness. They had beaten out Vocal Adrenaline two years in a row and were once again on their way to nationals. This time in Las Vegas, Nevada.

A lot's happened since last year's nationals. Her and Finn are officially over. She thought maybe after sectionals and the kiss with Puck during her relationship with Finn last year that she would move on, and for a while she did. She regained her focus and worked on harnessing her talent again.

She became very close to Noah and her friendship with the rest of the New Directions was intensified. But eventually Finn sucked her right back in. It wasn't even because they couldn't live without each other or anything like that.

Things with Quinn hadn't worked out and Finn needed something familiar to fall back on. She was feeling lonely and a bit confused, so she agreed halfheartedly. It didn't last very long, things just weren't the same between the two of them so she ended it. Finn accepted it but implied the reason why they weren't working was because of her having feelings for someone else.

__

"I don't think this relationship is going to work out." Rachel tells him gently, doing her best not to hurt him, but not really knowing how to avoid it.

Finn sighs and Rachel sits beside him on the bleachers.

"I mean I should have seen it coming. Its not like we were both in this full tilt anyway." he sighs again and Rachel feels bad about breaking up with him so close to regionals. She doesn't understand her sudden urge to end things she just knows that right now she cant decipher these feelings she's having. Feelings that aren't for Finn. "Its because of Puck, right?" Finn asks.

His question disarms Rachel.

"What does this have to do with Puck?" she wonders curiously, not understanding what Finn is saying.

"I see the way you stare at him." he replies turning toward her. She feels this strange sense of déjà vu as she stares at him and she remembers the moment she had with Noah over a year ago in this same spot.

"That's ridiculous . Noah and I are just friends." she insists, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head stubbornly.

"Come on, Rach. I know you too well. You have to stop lying to yourself." he says, getting up and planting a chaste kiss on her head, leaving her to her thoughts.

That was when she realized it. The reason her relationship with Finn kept crashing and burning.

Rachel Berry was and is in love with Noah Puckerman, her best friend. She realizes that throughout everything Finn, Jesse, Finn again. He was always there. She knows he doesn't feel the same way about her, otherwise the Noah she knows would have made a move already, but she simply cant help but feel the way she does.

She always thought that Finn was the one she would be end up with. That they would move to New York after graduation, get married and eventually have two adorable babies together. But she knows now that it was all a fantasy. Yes, she loved Finn, still does but not the way she made her self think she did.

Finn is a great guy, now one of her best friends as well, but it seems like every time they were together they brought out the worst in each other. Like him cheating on Quinn and her cheating on him. The truth was she used to feel lightheaded around Finn when she was near him but when ever she is with Noah, its as if the rest of the world doesn't exist. Her heart hammers against her chest and her legs feel as if they will give out beneath her. Not a single audition or achievement she's ever done, made her feel like she does every time she's around Noah.

She sighs as she gathers her clothes and heads to the bathroom, turning on the shower and removing her clothes. The years almost over and she's going to be gone from Lima soon, she has to start trying to forget Noah Puckerman. No matter how much she doesnt want to. She cant think about his lovely arms and his soulful hazel eyes and the way his lips curve up wards at the corner…

She suddenly tries to cut off her train of thought deeming the mental images she's having of him while in the shower as extremely inappropriate. She steps in and smiles, finding she that maybe she doesn't really mind.


	4. On To The Next One

A/N: Okay so here it is now, I'm not goign to bore you with a super long AN. so here goes, I know you're going to hate me for this but this chapter is REALLY short. Its just a moment with Puck picking up Rachel at her house. But dont worry. I'm posting another chapter after this one to make up for it. So Enjoy. And please REVIEW. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**The Hangover**

On to the Next One

It doesn't take long for Puck to reach Rachel's house. I mean, come on its Lima, Ohio. He leaves his truck running before getting out and ringing her doorbell.

Leroy an Hiram Berry answer the door and Puck nods respectably to them.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry." he greets them.

"Hello Noah. Here to pick up Rachel?" Hiram asks, motioning for Puck to come inside.

"Sure am." he replies stepping through the doorway. "She ready?" he asks looking in the direction of her bedroom up the stairs.

"I think so." Leroy shrugs. "You can never be sure."

"Rachel honey. Noah is here." Hiram shouts.

"Coming!" Puck hears Rachel sing-song, causing him to chuckle. He waits patiently until Rachel appears at the top of the stairs and his jaw almost drops as she runs down them.

She's wearing jeans and a black form fitting t-shirt and he had no idea that she even owned a pair of jeans. She said went shopping with Mercedes, Quinn and Santana a few days ago but wow. She laughs and he imagines its because of his facial expression, he's still not used to seeing her in this kind of stuff. Her dads standoff to the side as Rachel launches herself into Puck's waiting and open arms.

"We match." he points out and her eyes widen insecurely.

"I can go change if you want." she offers, pulling out of his embrace but he shakes his head and pulls her in tighter, shrugging against the length of her body.

"I like it." he says simply, staring into her deep brown eyes. The electrified silence is broken by one of her dad as he clears his throat. They pull apart and face him.

"Sweetie, your dad has something he wants to give you. He's in the kitchen." Leroy tells her, pointing toward the door that leads into the kitchen. She smiles at Puck before bounding through the door to find her father.

"Noah, Hiram and I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on Rachel while you all are in Las Vegas. I have no doubts Mr. Schuester is capable of seeing that each and everyone of you are safe, but we would feel a lot better knowing you were looking out for her." Leroy explains. Puck doesn't even have to think about it before he replies.

"I wont take my eyes off her. You have my word." Puck assures him and Rachel's dad nods at him.

"Daddy has your word on what?" Rachel wonders curiously, reappearing with her other father at her side.

"Nothing. Just that I wont do anything _too _stupid while we're gone that way ma wont worry. You know how she can be sometimes." he shrugs a small forced chuckle falling from his lips.

Rachel doesn't comment, hugging her fathers before starting toward the door a bag in hand. Puck takes her suitcase from her and throws it into the back before sliding into the driver seat beside her.

"So who are we picking up next?" she asks eagerly, a wide smile lighting up her features.


	5. Be Happy

A/N: So I promised a second chapter for the night and here it is. This is kind of from Finn's point of view. anyway, I'm havign a blast writing this story and it absolutely thrills me when I get reviews telling me what a good job I'm doing or constructive criticism. I dont have a beta so any mistake are mine So Enjoy. And please REVIEW. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**The Hangover**

Be Happy

"Do you have all your bags, Finn?" Carole asks her son as he nears the door, two blue duffel bags slung over each broad shoulder. He turns to her, a sheepish smile on his lips, and nods as she leans into her husband.

"You be careful now, I want the both you and Kurt home in one piece. You hear me?" she says firmly.

"Yeah, mom." Finn replies automatically, looking around curiously for his step brother. "Hey, where is Kurt anyway?"

"He wanted to get an early start. Blaine picked him up about an hour ago." Burt explains easily and Finn frowns unsure whether or not he should find that insulting. Burt notices and pats Finn's back reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Finn. He said he needed the extra time to help Rachel with her wardrobe or something…? I don't know. Don't take it personally."

Finn chuckles and sets his bag down by the door, not needing anymore of an explanation then that. Its just like Kurt.

"I know you both are eighteen now so me and your mom decided to give you a little something for when you're in Vegas." Burt says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large manila envelopes with Finn's name on it. Burt hands it over and Finn takes it gratefully even though he's not really sure what it is.

"Kurt got his before he left. Consider it an early graduation present." Burt shrugs casually as Carole looks on.

"Go ahead, open it." she insists excitedly and smiles breakout across their faces.

Finn nods enthusiastically, sliding his finger through the top and breaking the seal, finding a huge stack of cash inside. His mouth drops open in shock as he counts it. Five grand.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" Finn wonders nobly, making sure everything is alright with them before he gets too hyped about the wad of cash sitting in his hand.

"Of course we're sure. Just don't spend it all in one place alright, honey?" Carole pleads playfully.

"You got it mom. Thank you guys. This is gonna be great." Finn smiles happily at his mom and Burt before wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"Good Luck at nationals. Wish we could be there." Burt says as they pull away and Finn picks up his bag again.

"And make sure Puckerman doesn't get you into _too _much trouble. I know how you boys get when you're together…" Carole trails off shaking her head and Finn can only imagine all the examples of said trouble that are popping up in her head.

"Don't even worry about it." Finn replies with a wave of his hand attempting to calm his mother, but Carole just gives him the look. He opens his mouth to reassure her there wont be any trouble just as Puck's voice carries through the open window.

"Frankenteen. Oh, frankenteen. Get your ass out here, before we take off without you." Puck shouts obnoxiously and Carole just sighs shaking her head once again.

"That is exceedingly rude, Noah. How would you like it if someone did that to you." Rachel chastises.

"Fine." he hears Puck drawl slyly. "Finn, _please _get your ass out here before we take off with out you."

Finn lets out a bark of laughter as he hears Rachel going off on Puck outside and the smart ass smirk that is probably on his best friend's face right now.

He doesn't remember exactly when he realized that two of his best friends were in love with each other. It might have been the night Rachel broke it off with him, but he doesn't think so. He likes to think it was sooner then that. He just had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever the two of them were together the last time Finn and Rachel were dating. He knows now, after looking back, that he wasn't as in love with Rachel as he thought. There is no doubt in the world that he loved her, still does, but its not the same. Now, all he wants is his two best friends to be happy and he'd do anything to see that happen.

He runs a hand through his wet tousled hair before kissing his mother goodbye and throwing open the front door. He waves at Burt and his mom as he runs across his front lawn toward Puck's truck, hopping inside with a carefree smile on his face.

He slams the door shut and takes a seat next to Sam and Mercedes, saying hello to Tina, Mike and Quinn as they take off for the airport.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Quinn wonders aloud as she stares up front toward Puck and Rachel in the front seat, who are too engrossed in their conversation to hear a thing they're saying.

"2 days." Mike pipes up, knowing exactly what Quinn is talking about.

"No way. 1 day tops." Mercedes scoffs, nodding toward the front seat.

"You're both wrong. I give it 12 hours." Tina says confidently.

"You really think…" Sam trails off before starting again. "I mean the flight itself is like 4 hours."

"Come on, guys. They've been dancing around the edge for how long now?" Tina reasons gesturing toward the two people in question laughing up front.

"That is true." Mike admits as he wraps his arm around Tina supportively.

"Yeah, Puck will definitely get a reaction out of her while we're there. I'm sure of it." Quinn tells them.

"But look at the facts here. Puck hasn't made a move yet, do we know if even ever will? Plus do we know if Rachel will give in? She may still be in the denial phase." Finn counters. :She was last time I talked to her about it."

"Yeah, I'm gonna agree with Finn on this one." Sam says with a shrug. "Not even Puck could get Rachel to stop being as stubborn as she is."

"I don't know about that." Quinn concludes, pulling a fifty out of her pocket. "Wanna bet?"

"Oh, I'm in." Sam says, raising fifty himself.

"Fine." Mercedes smirks, grabbing her wallet and yanking out a fifty. "Ya'll are so gonna lose."

"Hey guy's I hope you don't mind I gotta make a pit stop. Give me a minute?" Puck asks, meeting eyes with Finn. Its that moment Finn knows exactly where his best friend is going and what he'll be getting.


	6. Coming Along For The Ride

A/N: Hey there everyone. I'm back! :D Anyway. Hope you like the new chapter. Please review and Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**The Hangover**

Coming Along For The Ride

"We're here!" Rachel announces cheerily as Puck pulls up to the Lima airport after his pit stop and about fifteen minutes of driving. Everyone quickly piles out of his truck and empties their luggage from the trunk, loading it onto one of the carts and checking them into baggage claim. Afterward they go and meet up with Mr. Schuester at the gate. Puck walks off to grab some gum and water, promising to meet up with them. He waits in line and buys Rachel's favorite gum before running over to join the others.

"Alright guys. We're just waiting on Brittany, Artie, Lauren, and Santana. Then we'll be ready to take off." he tells them visibly cringing as he sits next coach Sylvester. Principal Figgins apparently thought it that she should come with the New Directions to Vegas since she herself joined the glee club and showed her support throughout the three years its been going with Mr. Schue as the director. Puck sort of feels bad for Mr. Schue. Actually he definitely feels bad for Mr. Schue. Having to be surrounded by that much evil must really take a toll on him. Especially with all the stuff he's gone through the past few years with the guidance counselor Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell, his crazy wife, and Ms. Holliday, even April Rhodes. The guy is just a crazy magnet. And not the good kind.

Before everyone even has a chance to look for the two boys, Kurt and Blaine emerge from one of the airport shops, bags hanging from their arms and mirroring smiles as they catch site of their teammates.

After Blaine's family apparently lost everything due to a lack in sufficient funds coming into the household he didn't have enough money to pay for Dalton's tuition any more so him and Kurt decided to migrate back to McKinley for their senior year, which made getting to nationals even easier than the year before.

"What were you two lovebirds doing?" Rachel teases playfully as they finally reach everyone. Kurt flushes red, shooting Rachel a playful glare. She just smiles innocently and giggles with him when he cracks a smile.

"Nothing inappropriate of any sort." Blaine assures everyone, winking in Rachel's direction.

He knows it may be strange because he himself used to call glee homoexplosion but he doesn't exactly have a problem with gay kids. At least not anymore. For some reason Kurt just reminds him of his sister and Blaine is exactly your stereotypical gay guy so he's cool with the two of them. As long as they don't eye fuck each other in front of him because he just cant deal with that shit.

Puck can see Finn and Quinn exchange a look as he jogs over to Rachel and hands her the water and hovers behind her while she discusses the differences in talent between Barbra Streisand and Idina Menzel with Blaine and Kurt. For Puck, its obviously not stimulating conversation but he loves seeing Rachel when she really believes in something and is passionate about it. Which is usually all about music but sometimes she even talks about other stuff and he finds it the most adorable thing in the world. When the conversation between the three of them is over Rachel drags Puck over to one of the seats to sit with her.

He cant believe this is it. That this is the last time any of them will ever perform together again. Ever. .

"This is so surreal."

"I know. Its sad really. Everyone's going they're separate ways. Quinn and Sam are off to North Carolina. Tina and Mike are going to be in L.A. Artie, Britt and San are off to California with Kurt and Blaine. Finn is going to Michigan and you're off to New York…." Puck trails off wavering about whether or not he should tell Rachel where hes going.

"What about you Noah? You haven't told me what you're planning on doing." Rachel wonders curiously as she puts her chin on his shoulder and smiles lazily at him. As she waits for him to speak. He takes a deep breath.

"I was going to wait until we got back but…" he trails off awkwardly, reaching into his carry on and pulling out an off white envelope.

"What is this?" she questions and he just shakes his head without responding. He wants her to see it with her own eyes.

"Just read it." he insists and she sighs slipping out the paper from inside and unfolding it. Her eyes flit over the paper faster then Puck ever thought possible and he watches as her mouth falls open, taking it in.

"Oh my god, Noah. This is amazing!" she screams ecstatically throwing her arms around him. "I always knew you had it in you."

"I've gotten a football scholarship there and I've applied for a loan to pay off whatever the scholarship doesn't pay for. Bottom line? I'm coming to New York with you, babe." Puck informs her with a wide grin.

"Oh my god." she shouts again grinning as she holds onto him tighter, he laughs as her behavior attracts the attention of the other glee clubbers.

"Rachel? What happened?" Mr. Schuester asks wanting to hear what's got her so excited.

"Yeah let us in on it, Berry." Santana says as her, Artie, Lauren and Brittany appear next to everyone. Rachel looks to Puck and waits for him to elaborate, biting her lip to contain herself. Neither of them say anything and Lauren shoves Puck's shoulder gruffly.

"Talk Puckerman." she grunts and he opens his mouth to speak but Rachel just cant help her outburst.

"Noah was accepted into NYU!" Rachel shrieks, clutching Puck's arm tightly, her nails biting into his skin. He wants to say that he isn't turned on by the fact but the truth is he totally is.

"Wow, Puck that's great! I'm so proud of you." Mr. Schuester praises, patting Puck on the back and giving him that fatherly smile. The one Puck kind of likes to see, seeing as his own father walked out on him. Has it really been 10 years?

"That's awesome man. Why didn't you tell any of us?" Finn questions his best friend, approval and overall happiness showing through the wide smile on his face.

"I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up." he shrugs, smiling at Rachel and how excited she is. This girl is like the center of his universe. And seeing her so ecstatic makes him happy beyond recognition. Especially since he's going to be around her for what he hopes is a very long time.

"Now boarding flight 327 from Lima, Ohio to Las Vegas Nevada." the voice on the P.A. system tells them and everyone grabs their stuff, grouping together.

"Alright everybody is here?" Mr. Schue asks absently as he takes a head count. "Yep. Okay I guess we're good to go then. Everyone ready?"

"Let's get this over and done with, William." Sue barks as she takes off toward the airplane entrance. Mr. Schuester sighs before putting on a smile and turning to his kids.

"Okay guys, here we go."

Puck cant control the smile tugging at his lips as Rachel takes his arm and walks with him onto the plane, taking the seat right next to his.


	7. Sin City, Baby

A/N: Hey so alright here's where everything gets a little bit more interesting. We're getting closer and closer to the inevitable 'mornign after'. Thank you to those who are sticking with this I really appreciate all the feedback I'm getting. I dont really like how this chater came out. This whole story has been kind of rushed, so its most definitely not my best writing but I wanted to get this up for you guys. Any typos are mine. I'll probably fix them later when I am more awake. Anyway, I really hope you like this and feedback/reviews make my day and keep me going. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**The Hangover**

Sin City, Baby

The plane ride is long and uneventful. Everyone tries to entertain themselves, taking videos and lots of pictures. Mike, Puck, Sam and Finn wind up getting yelled at more than five times for throwing stuff at each other from across the rows. Most of the girls keep quiet occasionally joining in on the boys fun. But after four long grueling hours they finally make it there.

When they land everyone is practically jumping out of their seat, stretching their legs and running to the bathroom. They get off and collect their bags before getting into a rented van to make their way to the cheap motel they're supposed to be staying at. But when the van pulls up and comes to a stop it isn't at the place they were expecting.

"Wow, we're staying here?" Finn asks in wonder as he gapes openly at the valet that takes the van and parks it for them. And all their jaws nearly hit the floor when they see the lobby. Theres a huge tinkling fountain and lots of gold inlaid decorations that catch everyones eye. They follow Coach Sylvester as she storms into the building and finds her way to the front desk, Mr. Schuester protesting the entire way there.

"Hey welcome to Caesar's. Checking in?" the woman at the front desk asks and all the glee kids just wait for the answer.

"Yeah, we have a reservation under Sylvester." Coach tells her and Mr. Schue's face goes beet red.

"Let me look that up for you." she offers turning toward her computer. Coach is in the process of spouting out a sarcastic remark when Mr. Schuester interrupts.

"Sue, what's going on?" Mr. Schuester demands furiously. "This isn't the place we're supposed to be staying at."

"You're right, William. Glad to see the extreme amount of gel you slap into your hair daily hasn't dripped into your eyes preventing you from seeing what's going on around you. This is Caesar's Palace. I refuse to even step foot, much less stay at that cheap motel on the other side of town that we were originally going. And unfortunately Figgins said I couldn't stay here unless everyone could so here we are."

"We cant afford this." Mr. Schuester whispers angrily.

"I can." Coach Sylvester responds her tone portraying her boredom.

"Well, that's actually really nice of you, Sue." he reasons, a lazy smile touching his features as he catches that small trace of morality that occasionally surfaces in the woman who hates him so dearly.

"Yeah well, whatever." she grumbles, clearly annoyed before glaring at him and turning back toward the front desk.

"Okay so I have you down for 2 villas on the top floor and a single suite a floor down." the woman informs them and Coach nods.

"Sounds about right." she confirms pulling out her card.

"Wait what?" Mr. Schuester asks, confused at the arrangements.

"You didn't think I'd be staying on the same floor did you, buddy?" Coach mocks.

"I-" he starts to ask why the girls and guys arent seperated but she cuts him off before he can go any further.

"I thought it be cheaper to buy a big villa to stick your band of misfits in, that way I don't have to pay extra for them to have separate rooms. That okay?" Coach asks sarcastically before rolling her eyes and offering the lady at the desk her credit card.

"Hey I have a question." Brittany states looking to the woman at the desk.

"Go for it." she shrugs as she punches in the information.

"I was wondering is this the real Caesar's palace?" she wonders looking around in wonder.

"Excuse me?" she asks, puzzled by the blonde's question.

"Like, did Caesar actually live here?" she asks dreamily and Artie makes a face at the woman, to try and tell her to go easy on Brittany.

"Um, no." the woman says simply, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I didn't think so." Brittany shrugs grabbing Artie's chair and wheeling it toward the elevators.

Everyone jumps on the elevator and makes their way to the villa dropping their stuff off.

"Ohhh!" Lauren shouts dropping her bag on the floor and padding over to the fridge.

"Now this is Vegas. And to think we were gonna stay in that cheap motel 6." Santana drawls, smiling as she links arms with Brittany and looks around.

"This is enormous!" Artie laughs, grabbing Brittany's hand and going with her and Santana to explore rooms.

"Now we're talking!" Finn says happily, raising his arms up in the air.

"This is all one suite?" Rachel asks, eyes wide as she runs from room to room.

"Thank you coach Sylvester!" Sam says appreciatively, pulling Quinn into a side hug.

"Okay everyone pick a room, get dressed, lets be ready in 45 minutes." Puck tells them as he stares out the huge front window.

"Get ready for what, Noah?" Rachel wonders, moving to his side.

"We're going out to see sin city, baby." he replies with a smile, putting his arm around her shoulder and pointing in front of them.

"But we're practically underage here." she whispers hesitantly.

"Not according to these." Puck grins pulling his bag open and dumping out 14 plastic ID's.

"No way. You didn't, Puckerman." Lauren laughs picking up the one with her picture on it.

"Yep. I did. Now we can see Vegas the way people are supposed to." he tells her.

"Is that what you were picking up before we got to the airport?" Quinn wonders as she picks hers up and examines it.

"Yeah. It was." Finn answers for him.

"Noah, I don't know about this…" Rachel says unsurely. "I mean the last time we tried to celebrate and drink… does the party at my house junior year ring any bells?"

"Ha. I remember that." Blaine chuckles. "You really are an exceptional kisser, Miss Berry." he winks at Rachel and she laughs lightheartedly. Puck semi glares at Blaine as he rehashes the party from nearly two years before.

"My name is Dianna?" Quinn says before shrugging.

"My name is… Chord?" Sam glares at Puck, disbelief written on his face. Causing Puck to let out a smug laugh. "Really Puck?"

"I asked for that one especially for you, lady lips." Puck laughs, winking at Sam.

"Jenna." Tina shrugs and looks over at Mike.

"Harry. Har-ry. Huh." Mike ponders seriously, as Tina looks curiously over his shoulder.

"Cory. I could be a Cory." Finn nods deliberately, rubbing the back of his neck as he tries to get into character the way Rachel taught him.

"Ashley. I don't look like an Ashley." Lauren shakes her head.

"Naya. Its exotic." Santana smiles seductively. "I like it."

"Heather. Hey that's my cat's name!" Brittany shouts, grabbing Artie's hand happily.

"Kevin. Alright." Artie says pulling Brittany on his lap and laying a kiss on her lips.

"Chris. Hm, I can work this." Kurt says, smoothing down his shirt and beaming at Blaine.

"Darren. Not exactly what I would have excepted but okay." Blaine says casually.

"I think it suits you." Kurt smiles.

"Amber. Yep. Diva name. I'm good with this." Mercedes smiles, happy with her ID name.

"Lea." Rachel muses aloud. She looks toward Puck with a lazy smile. "It's pretty."

"And I'm Mark. I would have kept our other names but this way nothing is traced to us." Puck lets them know.

"Alright!" Finn says enthusiastically, putting his in his pocket. "Lets do this!"


	8. Who Let The Dogs Out

A/N: Hey everyone! so sorry its taken so long to update but here I am and here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Feedback is very much appreciated. Seriously, I live off reviews. So please leave one. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**The Hangover**

Who Let The Dogs Out

Rachel's sitting on the bathroom counter doing her make up in front of the mirror when she hears a light knock on the door.

"Come in." she calls out and Puck walks in quietly.

"Hey." he says softly, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Hey." she replies in a whisper, putting her make up down and turning toward him.

"How are you doing?" Puck asks leaning backwards on the counter, his back facing the mirror, to look at her.

"Okay, I guess." she shrugs easily.

"I know you're kinda not cool with this, I mean if you really don't want to do it … we can stay…" he starts to trails off but she just shakes her head.

"No. I want to do this." Rachel tells him sincerely.

"You're going to have to convince Schue to let us go, you know." Puck laughs, smiling at her.

"I figured. I know I can be quite persuasive." she agrees, going to work on her makeup again. Puck shivers at her tone of voice. He remembers how persuasive she can be, even for the week they went out.

__

"No. No way. Berry. I'm not doing it. You cant make me." Puck shouts, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at Rachel as he leans back against the head board of her bed. She cant help but laugh at his stance. It could be that he looks a lot like her whenever she doesn't get a solo. Or maybe more like a petulant child. She cant decide, but she doesn't say anything about it and for that Puck's glad.

"Oh come on, Noah." Rachel pouts pleadingly. "Just 2."

"2? I was saying no for one and now you want 2? Are you crazy? Well okay I knew you were crazy but come on, babe." he smirks slyly.

Rachel's eyes suddenly glaze over and she brushes her hand against Puck's collar bone, breathing heavily down his neck.

"Please, Noah?" she whispers huskily and he takes a discreet deep breath trying to compose himself as she pouts at him. He's supposed to be a badass. A sex shark. How was it that Rachel Berry, the girl who dressed like a naughty school girl and a grandma at the same time, was having this kind of effect on him?

"You know what? Fine. But don't expect me to pay attention. Or talk about it. Or sing along. Because I ain't with that shit." Puck tells her firmly, allowing her to drag him down the stairs to the living room. He sort of drags his feet the whole way there and no, its not because he wants her to keep a firm grip on his hand. Not at all.

"Just come on." she laughs, pulling him onto the couch with her after she sets up the movie and snuggling into his side. "We'll watch RENT first. Then we'll save the best for last." she pauses dramatically for effect. "Funny girl."

He groans playfully, but truthfully he's kind of curious to see why she loves this stuff so much. Plus wasn't the girl from Funny girl a Jew or something? This might work. When he looks at Rachel there's a definitive sparkle in her eye and it makes him want to smile because somehow, he's not exactly sure how, but he knows he put it there. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and turns his attention toward the screen as the beginning credits start to roll.

"Exactly." Puck says before leaning in a little closer to her, to make sure she isn't trying to fool him with her almost perfect acting skills. Truth be told, if he didn't know her so well she might actually get away with acting like she's okay. "You're sure you want to go though?" he asks her one more time and she nods with conviction.

"Yeah, I want to have some fun for a change." she explains. He's surprised at her firm acceptance and flushes in excitement at the prospect of hitting the town with the girl he loves and his closest friends. He knows its going to be one hell of a night.

"Well then fun its you're gonna get. I promise you this will be a night you'll never want to forget." Puck promises and she grins at him.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. See you in few minutes?" she suggests.

"Alright." Puck replies, clapping his hands together and going out to wait in the main room.

xxxxxxx

It takes a little longer then 45 minutes for the girls to get ready but its worth it because everyone of them looks amazing.

Pucks jaw drops when Rachel comes out in a black cocktail dress and black stilettos. Since when did she even own a pair of those? He thought she was gorgeous before but he cant even begin to describe how amazing she looks now. Simply put: Hot.

"Wow." Is all Puck can manage to get out as he continues to look Rachel up and down. Mike makes a howling dog noise while Artie whistles loudly. Once everyone's got their money and ID's they head out toward the lobby, Mr. Schue stopping them in their tracks.

"Um, where are you all going?" he asks, quirking an eye brow.

All the glee members look to Rachel and she doesn't disappoint, immediately launching into a full blown explanation.

"Well seeing as this is Vegas I insisted everyone come along with me to see a couple of the local musicals that are put on."

"Oh really?" he says skeptically and Rachel nods so seriously, Puck is almost fooled.

"Yeah, we're going to be out late though seeing as most of the show times are extremely late. We'll probably go to diner then make our way to the theaters." she explains confidently as if that's what they were actually doing.

"Okay. No drinking though." Mr. Schuester warns them and Rachel speaks up.

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Schue. After our last… encounter with it you know I will not condone the intake of any alcoholic beverages," she informs him responsibly and he smiles trustingly at her.

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon then, for rehearsal?"

"Sure will." Puck guarantees him.

"See you Mr. Schuester." Finn waves as their teacher takes off for his room.

"Bye guys." he says before disappearing into the elevator.

"Phew. Great Job Rachel." Finn praises, patting her on the back.

"Yeah you were amazing." Tina compliments as they all start for the exit again.

"Thanks Tina, Finn. it's the least I could do. Now, lets get this party started."

"Wait guys, before we leave. I've got something to show you guys."


	9. Thats What U Get For Waking Up in Vegas

A/N: So here I am with the next chapter. I am SO sorry for the super long wait. I haven't been able to upload this because of the computer was on but I found a way. Anyway, heres the moment you've been waiting for. The morning after! :D Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Enjoy.

**

* * *

The Hangover**

_That's What You Get For Waking Up in Vegas_

Puck hears Rachel groan, rolling over into his side. His eyes immediately shoot open to find the two of them on the floor wrapped up in white linen sheets in front of the bathroom. He doesn't remember how he got there and he's pretty sure him and Rachel are naked under the sheets. At least he is.

"Rach. Rachel!"

"Hm?"

Suddenly he feels a foot digging into his side and he rolls onto Rachel to shield her from whoever is falling over them.

"Oh! What the fuck?" Puck barks. "Control yourself man."

"Puck, do not go in the bathroom." Sam says frantically, pointing toward the door behind them.

"Dude calm down its me." Puck coughs out, doing his best to shake off the huge migraine he has and try to catch his breath from the kick Sam landed in his gut.

"There's a freaking tiger in the bathroom!" Sam tells him.

"What's going on?" Mike asks as he wanders into the room.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom." Sam screams toward the bathroom door.

"I'll go check It out." Puck tells him jumping up, wrapping one of the sheets around him and pushing open the door. He catches sight of the cat as it roars and starts to slink toward the door. He slams it shut and laughs out loud.

"Oh! Holy fuck. He's not kidding, there's a tiger in there." Puck tells them as he gestures behind him.

"No there isn't." Mike says to him.

"Yeah!" Sam says. Sam and Mike seem to see Rachel at the same time and their eye brows go up. Puck growls before moving in front of her to block their view as he bends down beside her.

"Rach. Rachel!" he whispers to her, shaking her a bit.

"I need 5 more minutes to rehearse." she moans, attempting to cover her face.

"Rachel."

"What, Noah?" she looks down at herself barely dressed and then to Sam and Mike before clutching the sheet tight to her chest. She gets up, making sure she's got the white sheet fastened around her before turning to Sam, Mike and Puck.

"What the fuck?"

"Whoa, Rachel. I don't think I've ever heard you drop the F- bomb before." Sam points out nervously. Because a regular Rachel Berry is scary as it is, but a pissed off Rachel is even worse.

"Well there's a first for everything, right? I think now would be an appropriate time to use it, don't you think?" she questions going to tighten the sheet around her body.

"I thought it was hot." Puck smirks.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Tina says appearing from one of the rooms and eyeing Rachel and Puck's appearance with a sly smile.

"Oh my god Tina! Your hair is pink!" Rachel yells almost dropping the sheet at the sight of her.

"What?" Tina shouts back, her hands finding their way to her long locks.

"Your hair!" Mike repeats. Tina lunges for the nearest shiny surface, which happens to be a silver tray, and screams horrified at what she's seeing.

"What the hell guys? Cant anyone get any sleep around here - Oh my god. What the hell happened in here?" Quinn says, her mouth falling open as she takes in the smoking chair and the chicken that seems to be flying around. She catches Rachel and Puck standing near each other, both of them wearing matching sheets and she knows her, Mike, and Tina so won the bet.

They hear a scream from one of the rooms and Santana comes bounding out half dressed, her hair a tangled mess and her makeup smeared all over her face.

"Ohgod. Ohgod. Ohgod." she chants over and over again, her face a perfect picture of horror.

"Santana, what's the matter?" Quinn asks, gripping her friends shoulders.

"Ohgod."

Lauren comes walking out of the same room as Santana and everyone looks between the two of them.

"You didn't sleep with-" Quinn trails off too shocked to finish any statement that involves the two of them being together in that way, but before anyone can really clarify what happened Santana just shakes her head.

"Oh god." Santana shrieks running to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. There's another scream and she runs back out a tear in her skimpy outfit.

"What the fuck? Why is there is there a tiger in the bathroom?"

"No one knows." Sam answers.

Blaine comes into the room and gapes at Tina as she runs past him. He plops down on the couch and Mercedes comes in and sits down beside him.

"You okay?" she asks in concern, her words coming out a little mushed. Blaine just shakes his head carefully.

"No I am in so much pain right now." he answers, holding a hand to his throbbing head.

"Goddam. Look at this place!" Puck shouts, walking around to examine all the damage as he pulls on his jeans and Rachel does the same with her clothes.

"I know. This is under Coach Sylvester's name. What the hell are we gonna do? We are so screwed." Sam says slapping his hand to his forehead. Quinn goes over to him and wraps her arms around him comfortingly.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Puck asks as he grabs Rachel's hand and sits down with the others.

"Dude, am I … am I missing a tooth?" Mike asks as he sits down with everyone on the couch.

"I can't.. Oh, shit!" Puck says leaning in to get a good look then pointing to Mike's mouth and laughing.

"Oh my god." Mike says reaching up and putting a finger where his tooth should be.

"Wow Blaine what the hell is that?"

"What?" Blaine asks following Mike's gaze to his arm, where there's a tattoo.

"Oh fuck!" he curses, gently touching it and wincing when it starts to sting.

"Its okay, we're okay. Just calm down. Everything's going to be fine." Puck assures everyone. He isn't sure how he's going to do it but they'll get out of this. He looks over to Sam. "Hey Sam go wake up Finn and the others. We gotta get someone in here. We'll get some coffee and we'll figure it out."

"Shit. What the hell am I gonna do man?" Mike whines using the same tray Tina used to look at the space where his tooth should be.

"You're freaking me out, man. I got a massive headache, okay? So lets just calm down." Puck suggests leaning back in his seat.

"How are any of us supposed to calm down. Look around you." Mercedes shouts gesturing toward the room and then sticking out her tongue.

"Whoa you .. You got your tongue pierced?" Tina asks as she strolls back into the room, a defeated look on her face.

"Apparently!" Mercedes groans putting her head in her hands. "And it hurts like a bitch."

"Hey guys, Finn isn't in there." Sam says with a puzzled expression.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Puck wonders and Sam nods.

"Yeah we looked everywhere." Kurt tells everyone, sitting down beside Blaine and tapping his foot nervously.

"Whatever. He probably went to the pool to get something to eat. I'll just call his cell." Puck shrugs reaching down to find he doesn't have his phone.

"I'll call." Mercedes offers putting up a hand to stop him, reaching into her pocket and dialing Finn's number. They hear a phone go off and Artie and Brittany wander into the room with Finn's phone in hand. Brittany's got glitter all over her and everyone doesn't ask why, instead looking over toward Puck.

"Oh well. He probably went for breakfast without us and left his phone here. Come on lets go down there, get something to eat and we'll figure out how to take care of this." he explains as Brittany shakes all the glitter off her clothes.

"Brittany!" Kurt yells as the glitter flies off her clothes and onto the people around her. A unified groan comes from the group as Brittany smiles innocently.


	10. Surprise

A/N: Hey everyone. I am really sorry this is sooo late and short but I'm doing my best to make this good.  
Anyway, reviews are great motivation. Hint, hint. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

**The Hangover**

_Surprise_**  
**

Everyone grabs their phones and wallets before rushing out the room, keeping any eye out for Mr. Schuester and Coach so they can avoid them and sneak away to find Finn.

"Why cant we remember a goddam thing from last night?" Sam questions, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"Because we obviously had a great fucking time." Puck replies sighing as he tries to focus on his surroundings. "Why don't you all just stop worrying for one minute. Be proud of yourself."

"Coming from the only guy who's ever been to juvie out of the entire group." Lauren retorts and Puck rolls his eyes as they step of the elevator. Kurt, Mike, and Blaine break off to go and ask around for Finn while the others take their seats by the pool.

"I looked everywhere. Gym, casino, front desk. Nobody's seen Finn. He's not there." Mike says sitting down with Kurt and Blaine at the table.

"I'm sure he's fine." Artie reasons and Puck nods at him.

"Seriously, you gotta calm down. Here, have some juice." Puck says, sliding a cup of orange juice toward him.

Mike throws up over the side of the table and Tina attempts to rub his back soothingly, sending a glare puck's way.

"I cannot have juice right now." Mike manages to mutter while he wipes his mouth off.

"Okay. So were sure no one knows where Finn is, right?" Everyone shakes their head.

"I don't think anyone would lie about that."

"All right. Lets track this thing." Puck says, grabbing a pen and a napkin. "Alright what's the last thing we remember doing last night?" he questions everyone.

"Well the first thing was we were on the roof and we were having those shots of Jager." Lauren states, taking a bite out of her pancakes while the others nod in agreement.

Mike gags again and Tina moves the juice cup across the table.

"Then we ate dinner at the palm right?" Kurt asks uncertainly, tapping his foot against the leg of the table anxiously.

"That's right." Sam confirms with a nod.

"And then we played craps at the hard rock, and I think Finn was there." Santana tells them, poking her sunglasses over her closed eye lids as she tries to remember.

"That sounds right." Puck reasons, writing it down.

"No, no he definitely was." Blaine points out.

"You know what guys? I don't even remember going to dinner." Quinn sighs reclining back into her chair.

"I know. What the fuck. I don't think I've ever been this hung-over before." Puck complains slamming his fist down on the table.

"After the hard rock I blacked out. It was like emptiness." Blaine laughs and everyone lets out a strained chuckle.

"Okay we have up until 10 pm. That gives us a 12 hour window where we could have lost Finn." Rachel tells them, pointing toward the napkin.

Puck goes to run a hand through his hawk as he tries to recall even the slightest memory from the night before but a flash of silver catches his eye and he's suddenly very aware of a cool metal band that is wrapped around his ring finger.

What the fuck? His heart starts to race and he reaches down and pulls Rachel's hand out to see a silver band with a diamond in it on _her _ring finger. Did he and Rachel…? He though that stuff only happened in movies. Shit.


	11. Hello Officers

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry this is short and late but I've been real busy with school, other stories, anyway I hope you like this Reviews are nice and make me smile. Enjoy. Until next time..

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

The Hangover

**Hello Officers**

Puck grabs her hand as the others try to recall any memories or anything from their wild night and suddenly Rachel feels a tightness on her finger. She looks down to see… a wedding band? She looks over at Puck who is still staring down at his own hand beside her a look of disbelief on his face and she gasps. Oh damn.

"Oh my fucking god." Puck says slowly.

"Noah, We got… we got…" Rachel trails off, finding herself unable to continue and snatching her hand away to look at the ring on her finger. Her and Noah eloped.

"What? What happened?" Artie panics.

"Married!" He finishes and everyone's eyes go wide. "We got married."

"What?" Blaine screams and Rachel puts her head in her hands.

"Oh my god. This isn't happening." she cries.

"No wait, this is a good thing. Check your pockets! Maybe we'll find something that will help us find Finn." Sam says and everyone raids their pockets.

"Do you have anything?" the blonde boy questions.

"I got an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. 11: 05 for…. 900 dollars! I am so fucked!" Artie screams, throwing his receipt down on the table and burying his head in his hands.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesar's. Looks like we got in at 5:15 a.m." Puck tells everyone, throwing the ticket to the middle of the table.

"Oh shit, we drove last night?" Blaine questions, shaking his head.

"Wait you got a valet ticket? I have a valet ticket too, for 5: 20 a.m." Sam says, holding up his own valet ticket before passing it to Mercedes to look at.

"Wait what's on your arm Sam?" Artie asks, pointing to Sam' arm.

"What the hell is this?" Sam wonders, twisting the yellow band on his wrist.

"Jesus, Sam. You were in the hospital last night." Mike exclaims, leaning in to get a better look at it.

"I guess so, yeah." Sam replies.

"You okay?" Brittany asks, concern written all over her face. Tina smacks her hand to her forehead while Mercedes shakes her head.

"Yeah, Britt. I'm fine." Sam replies sarcastically.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana shrieks. Brittany frowns at her and lays her hand on Santana's comfortingly.

"Guys this is a good thing. We have a lead now." Puck points out and everyone nods reluctantly.

xxxxxxx

They wait around anxiously for their cars and the valet comes back with two.

"Its gonna be okay guys." Puck says, patting Mike on the back.

"Here's your car officers." the valet says, holding out the keys to the police cruiser.

"Oh, god." Rachel says, her hand covering her gaping mouth.

"All right everybody act cool. Don't say a word. Come on lets just get in and go."

We'll split up and follow each other to the hospital okay?"

"Oh damn. Are we even going to fit?" Santana asks as they split off and pile in.


	12. Ruphylin

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm soooooo sorry about the long wait and the shortness, but I wanted t ogive you something. I've been distracted to say the least. Anyway enjoy and I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I can. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

The Hangover

**Ruphylin**

"This is so illegal." Kurt points out, pulling nervously at his collar.

"Cant you see the fun part in anything?" Puck groans, honking the horn at the cars sitting idly in front of him.

"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic with two stolen police cars and one of our friends is missing. Which part of this is fun, Puck?" Kurt counters, his voice raising an octave as Blaine squeezes his arm to soothe him.

"Lighten up would ya." Puck suggests, taking a sip of his coffee before honking the horn again. Who knew Kurt's voice could get higher and squeakier than it already is. That takes some bitch ass skills there.

"I think the cop car parts kinda cool." Lauren says with a shrug and Santana scoffs. Puck can tell she's still 'bent outta shape' over her and Lauren's late night trist they apparently had.

"Thank you, Lauren. It _is _cool. Finn would love it." Puck says shooting Kurt a smug smile before sighing at the traffic again. He gets the most badass idea and turns the wheel toward the sidewalk. "Okay, you know what?"

"What are you doing?" Kurt screams as Puck jumps the curb, grinning the entire way.

"Attention. Attention please. Move out of the way. Clear the way please. Thank you. Damn, no wonder why people become cops." Puck laughs as he drives down the sidewalk causing pedestrians to jump out of the way. Rachel shouts more warnings out the passenger side window while Kurt freaks out in the back seat.

"Puck, stop the car I wanna get out. Let me out. Oh - let me out the car right now! Pull over." Kurt hyperventilates and Rachel looks out the back window to see Sam following Puck's lead.

Santana grabs the P.A speaker out of Puck's hand and looks out the front window.

"Hey you, chick in the leopard dress. You have an amazing rack. Like seriously where did you get it…" the latina compliments.

"Gimmie this." Rachel huffs snatching it out of Santana's hand and giving it back to Puck. Something she'd never thought she'd do, ever.

When they reach the hospital they find the doctor who supposedly saw them the night before and they question him thoroughly.

"Look I already told all of you. You came in with a mild concussion, a few bruised ribs. No big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened." the doctor chuckles as he treats the patient in front of him. His patient, an old woman, at least 75 years old gives the teens a toothy grin.

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" Kurt asks the doctor and the guy nods.

"There were a lot of you but I think all of you plus one other guy." he says as he checks something off in his clip board and attends to the elderly woman in front of him. "Only reason I remember is because he was so huge. He hit his head coming into the ER."

"That's our guy! Was he okay?" Artie shouts happily.

"Yeah. Just whacked out of his mind. You all were." the doctor laughs as he finishes up with his patient and starts toward the door. "I'm sorry but I have a surgery up on the fourth floor."

"No I know but we just need a couple more minutes of your time." Puck drawls, pulling out a $100 dollar bill.

"Yeah just tuck it right there. I don't want to resteralize." the doctor suggests and Puck puts the 100 into the doctor's coat pocket before they all start walking together.

"Okay here we go. Patient name Chord Overstreet, 2:45 am arrival. Minor concussion some bruising. Pretty standard. " the doctor shrugs, turning the next page before stopping at a secretary desk in the hospital hallway. "Okay wait this is interesting, Your blood work came back this morning. They found a large amount of ruphylin in your system."

"What?" Sam grunts, while Rachel meets eyes with Puck, a trace of fear in her big brown eyes.

"You know ruphylin…. Roofies." Rachel explains seriously, her heartbeat speeding up. Artie grabs Brittany's hand while Tina just gasps. Someone drugged them?

"Commonly known as the date rate drug?" the doctor elaborates and they all nod.

"What, what are you saying I was raped last night?" Sam asks, horrified at the notion.

"Actually… I don't thinks so, but someone did slip you the drug. I'm not surprised you cant remember anything." the doctor explains and Sam visibly relaxes, sagging toward Quinn.

"Doc, none of us can remember anything from last night, remember?" Puck laughs before frowning and thinking about what he just said. Rachel shakes her head. Obviously they cant, it's the whole reason they're there.

"How could someone have drugged all of us?" Mercedes wonders trying to remember when it happened or who might have wanted to in the first place.

"Look I wouldn't worry about it. By now the stuff is out of your system. You're gonna be fine. I have to go." the doctor says starting to walk down the hallway.

"Wait, wait, wait. Please doctor is there anything else you can tell us? Something we said or may have been talking about?" Blaine pleads desperately.

"Actually there was something. You guys kept saying how happy you were that these two were getting married." the doctor points to Rachel and Puck before continuing. You kept saying you were off to the Best little chapel to finalize it as soon as things with Chord were okay."

Puck is silent for a moment, along with the others as the take this in.

"Well I hope this helps. I really have to go." the doctor says again turning to go.

"Could you possibly tell us where this chapel is..?" Kurt trails off as Puck snatches the napkin out of his pocket and poises his pen to right down the name of the chapel.

"how about you go get a fucking map. I'm not a tour guide. You guys are grown ups do it yourself." the doctor growls before finally heading down the hallway and disappearing into a double door.

"Okay so were off to Best little chapel then?" Quinn prompts, turning to the group."Do we have to go? I really don't want to." Rachel grimaces.

"We have to see if Finn was with us." Mike tells her, while Mercedes puts a hand on her back.

"Its going to be fine, diva. We promise not to laugh…" Mercedes reassures her before meeting eyes with Tina. "…too hard that is."

"You know what? Fine." Rachel huffs. "But only because its Finn."

Puck flinches at the statement before shaking it off and turning to Tina.

"Tina can you find us directions on your phone?" Tina whips out her cell phone and holds it up.

"Got it, you can follow us."

"Alright then. Here we go."


	13. Wedding Bells

A/N: So I know its been a while but here I am, back again. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. I mean I have a few ideas but nothing really concrete. So any suggestions you have you can drop in a review and maybe I'll add it. If you have any big plotlines PM and maybe I'll consider putting it in. Anyway, enjoy. And please don't forget to review. It makes me smile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

The Hangover

**Wedding Bells**

"How the hell did we even…" Puck trails off and Sam pipes up.

"Wait, aren't you two Jewish? How did you get married in a chapel?" the blonde boy questions and Puck punches him in the arm.

"Shut it, guppy lips." he almost growls as he watches the expression on Rachel's face and Sam sticks his arms up in surrender.

"I'm just asking." he shrugs.

"Do you think they'll remember us?" Rachel asks Puck timidly and he shrugs as if it doesn't matter to him and his heart isn't racing, even though it totally is.

"There's only one way to find out." he tells her confidently as he and the others walk up to a guy insider the chapel.

"Excuse me, sir?" Quinn asks sweetly and the man turns around, a grin stretching across his lips.

"Whoa, look at you guys. What happened? You miss me? You miss crazy Eddie? How are you my friend?" he laughs, before turning toward Rachel. "Look at this girl. You're fucking crazy." the man laughs, taking Rachel's face in his hands and squeezing her cheeks before turning toward Blaine and smiles. "Let me tell you something. I've known some sick people in my life, but this guy is the craziest, wildest bastard I've ever met in my life."

"Who me?" Blaine practically squeaks and Kurt's eyes widen.

"And this guy is out of his mind. What's going on you crazy mother fucker?" Eddie asks putting an arm around Puck's shoulder.

"Uh, were kind of having a difficult time remembering what happened here last night." Kurt pipes up and Blaine stews silently, hoping he didn't do anything _too _stupid. The rest are hoping the same.

"Was there a wedding? Like an actual wedding?" Artie asks and the Eddie's smile falters.

"You've got to be shitting me. You don't remember?" he questions.

"Obviously we were here last night. But more importantly were looking for our friend Finn. Do you remember him?" Santana says bitchily, getting right to the point.

"Oh yeah tall one. Like a giant." Eddie replies, holding his hand up above his head.

"You saw him?" Tina asks happily and Eddie nods enthusiastically.

"Of course. He was the best man." Eddie says and Mercedes laughs.

"Is there anything you can tell us about what happened last night." Rachel pleads and Eddie shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're serious?" he questions and the others nod.

"Unfortunately." she mumbles and he holds his hands up before padding over to the front counter and pulling out a big book.

"All right hold on. Here this is the album." he tells them, flipping to the first page.

"Oh my god. That's us!" Rachel squeals as she points to herself and Puck looking lovingly at each other in the first photo.

"Congratulations guys, you got married. We knew it would happen eventually." Lauren laughs and Rachel's jaw drops as they turn the pages.

There's another photo, Rachel and Puck and the rest of the New Directions lined up by the alter.

And another photo reveals Rachel and the girls with their tongues out as they flick off the camera.

"But we're Jewish…" Rachel says in indignation and they flip the page to see Puck stomping on a glass and a very drunk Rachel laughing behind him.

"Oh, we know. We made sure to do everything correctly." Eddie assures her and she suppresses a groan.

In another picture all the guys are lined up and smiling at the camera, Mike's tooth missing.

"This isn't happening." Rachel shakes her head.

While a different photo shows Puck grabbing her boob and her grinning proudly.

"Oh but it is." Sam jokes and Puck punches him in his arm again.

"_Shut up_, Evans." he growls.

"I'll tell you one thing. You two look seriously happy here." Blaine points out, trying to find a silver lining in the whole thing.

"That's it. My dads are officially gonna kill me." Rachel sighs, already hearing her funeral music playing. She wonders who will be the one to throw themselves on her grave for this one. Definitely not Finn, seeing as they can't even find him in the first place!

"Rach, its okay. Look, shit happens. Your dads don't have to know anything about this. This never happened, we'll take care of it." Puck soothes her, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Hey, what is this stuff?" Mike asks, reaching in a large box Eddie has set out on the counter.

"It's the high rollers package. It's the stuff you guys ordered. I have coffee mugs, baseball hats…"

"They even say puckleberry on them. How adorable." Tina coos, rifling the contents of the box with Mercedes and Brittany.

"I didn't really understand that." Eddie says in bewilderment.

"Ooh I call dibs on the pink one." Quinn says snatching up one of the puckleberry branded baseball caps.

"Even fancy calendars, all with pictures of Mark and Lea."

"Uh alright, here's the deal. Our friends here made a major mistake last night. We need to get this marriage annulled. You do annulments?" Sam questions and the man shakes his head resolutely.

"No. Its in the contract they signed. No annulments until after a period of six months, then only then can they annul this marriage."

"What?" Rachel demands harshly and the man looks at her sadly.

"There's nothing we can do?" Blaine asks desperately.

"I'm sorry but no. Annulments, they break my heart. Which is why I have the people who marry here have a period of time together before I perform the annulment."

"Well thank you, I guess. For this. We'll, uh, see you in six moths then." Quinn says politely ushering the others to the door before Puck, Rachel or Kurt blow a gasket.

"Alright. Well bye, enjoy yourselves. Explore one another." Eddie calls out encouragingly, waving to them as they leave.

Rachel turns crimson red as Puck nods awkwardly and the New Directions leave crazy Eddie behind.

xxxxxxx

"This whole situation is completely fucked." Blaine admits and Puck shoots him a glare as Rachel slowly starts to unravel. The New Directions wander off toward the cruisers as Puck pulls Rachel aside.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What are we gonna do? What are we… this is crazy. I cant believe we did this." she tells him, panic dancing in her eyes.

Puck puts his hands on Rachel's shoulders to calm her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." he jokes and she looks up at him, and the anger in her eyes fade and she lets out a breathless laugh.

"See? Everything's gonna be fine. Let's just focus on finding Finn and figuring out what the hell happen last night and we'll talk about what will happen after this, okay?"

Rachel's insides flutter as Puck waits for her reply, his face leaning in and anticipating her answer. Which makes her think of the way they woke up that morning. Could they have already consummated their marriage? Wouldn't she remember that? She should. She wanted to. Wait what? She stops herself from thinking any further and looks up at him.

She nods and he gives her a dazzling smile, slinging his arm over her shoulder and dragging her with him over to the others. Santana raises an eyebrow at the two of them and Rachel blushes and looks away.

"So?" Tina prompts.

"What do we do next?" Mercedes wonders and Puck shrugs. How is he supposed to know? Suddenly Puck's phone rings and everyone's eyes widen.

"Shit is it, Finn?" Sam asks as Puck whips his phone out and looks at the caller ID.

"No, damn its Mr. Schuester." he sighs, looking to Rachel nervously. He has no idea what to say.

"Look, you and Sam start getting everyone in the car." she says coolly, taking the phone from his hand. "I'll handle this."

Puck thanks her with his eyes before taking off toward the cruisers and starting them up.

She takes a deep breath as the others follow their lead.

"Hello?" Rachel says calmly as she picks up the call.

"Rachel? What are you doing with Puck's phone?" Mr. Schuester wonders, his voice slightly colored with worry.

"I apologize, I was holding it for Noah and he was busy so I decided to pick it up."

"Okay… where is everyone? Practice starts in a few minutes."

"Oh well, we decided to go out for breakfast and do some sight seeing."

"Well we need to practice Rachel. You guys have to come back."

"I was thinking Mr. Schue, I believe that if we wait until the actual performance to sing then we will be able to convey the numbers the way we like them to." Rachel tells him as she slips into the passengers seat of the cruiser Puck is driving.

"In other words you guys want to skip practice." Mr. Schuester articulates and she takes a deep calming breath and continues with her charade.

"No I was merely stating that instead of straining our voices before the competition we simply rest them so we can do a better job."

"Okay, if you say so Rachel. But just remember practice makes perfect."

"You're right, it's a good thing we've practiced so much." she counters and he sighs.

"Well fine I guess you can skip practice, if you really think we don't need it."

"I don't. Yes, well, as much of a pleasure this has been I better get back to the others."

"Okay, hey by the way, do you know why Finn isn't answering his phone?"

"Oh he left it in the hotel room - because it died." Rachel improvises as Puck pulls the cruiser up.

"Alright, well see you later then-" she says, getting in and slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck?" Santana screams as a guy swings a baseball bat into the front windshield.

"Rachel, what was that?" Mr. Schuester questions and Rachel Berry racks her brain.

"Where is he?" A guy demands and Puck throws his hands up, not knowing what he's talking about.

"I don't know. What are you talking about?" Puck replies and the man brings the bat down on the hood of the cruiser menacingly.

"Uh, nothing Noah insisted we go see an action movie. Which is what you hear in the background." she explains quickly, mentally applauding herself for coming up with something so convincing so quick.

"But you said you were sight seeing." Mr. Schuester retorts, suspiciously.

"Fuck this shit." Puck screams, slamming his hand down on the gearshift.

"And we are, after the movie." Rachel informs him as Puck backs out speeding away and following behind Sam to get away from the crazy people trying to kill them.

"What's the difference between a movie in Lima and the same movie in Las Vegas?" Mr. Schuester questions, seriously curious to their way of thinking.

"Noah says it's a whole different experience. Look I really have to go. Bye Mr. Schuester." Rachel says into the receiver before hanging up and looking toward the others.

"Holy hell! Who the hell were those guys?" Puck screams as the others exchange looks of confusion and fear. Finn is still missing and they were just attacked by some random guys. Things were getting worse and worse by the minute.


	14. Whatcha Gonna Do When They Come For You

A/N: So hey all, I've decided to post another chapter. It's earlier than usual but I just got done watching the finale and decided to update. Since my last update I've gotten way more invested in this story and now have a genral direction in where I want to take this. I really think you're going to like it and I look forward to hearing what all of you think. And by the way, the next chapter? Is in Santana's point of view. Just thought I'd build some hype up. :) With that said, please don't forget to review and most of all, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

The Hangover

**Whatcha Gonna Do When They Come For You**

"Okay that was some sick shit." Santana says breathlessly and Rachel looks out the back window frantically as the distance between them and the little chapel expands.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kurt screams suddenly and Blaine pulls him closer to comfort him.

"I have no idea." Puck admits, stopping behind Sam at a red light.

"Who were those people?" Lauren demands and Puck runs a hand through his mohawk tiredly, not sure how to answer everyone's questions.

"They were so mean." Blaine squeaks, shaking his head. Rachel sighs before her phone starts to ring again. She looks down to see Mr. Schuester on her caller ID. Her finger hovers over the answer button but Puck looks over and puts his hand over hers.

"Why don't you just let that go to voicemail?" he suggests and she sighs deeply before nodding and pressing ignore.

"So we're at a dead end here." Lauren acknowledges and Rachel sighs. It's true. They have no memory of last night and no clues to lead them elsewhere.

"We are so fucked." Puck growls as the light turns green and him and Sam start toward some unknown location.

Someone's phone rings and Santana picks up her cell phone.

"Talk to me trouty mouth." she says into the receiver, before turning toward Puck.

"He wants to know where we're going." she relays to him and Puck scratches the back of his neck. He's not sure what their next move is and he sure as hell isn't sure he's the one who should be leading this search party in the first place. Since when did he become leadership material? That was usually Finn's thing, not his.

"Uh, shit. Back to the hotel? There's gotta be something that will lead us-" Puck's instructions are drowned out by the sound of a police siren and everyone's eyes widen.

Puck looks at the side mirror to see a cruiser chasing after them. He deliberates.

"Floor it." Santana insists and Rachel shakes her head resolutely.

"Noah, don't. Pull over." she advises and Puck looks helplessly at Rachel.

"Don't be a pussy, Puck. Floor it." Santana shouts. Puck looks over in Rachel's direction and sighs before starting to pull over.

"Tell Sam to stop too." Puck commands and Santana growls in frustration.

"What the fuck ever, Puckerman." The Latina rolls her eyes and relays the message as the officer steps out of his car with his partner and makes his way toward the cruiser. Puck takes a deep breath as Rachel strokes his arm comfortingly. What the hell are they supposed to do now?


	15. Persuasion

A/N: So I know this is REALLY short, but I make up for it by posting it early. It's in Santana's point of view and like I said its really short but I didn't really have much more to say with her. But never fear, I'll be updating again soon, so keep an eye out. Anyway, Reviews make me smile! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have mark salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

The Hangover

**Persuasion**

Every single member of the New Directions are seated in the precinct, all hand cuffed together sitting on a bench in the lobby. And all Santana can think about is how fucking stupid this is.

Puck and Berry are all huddled at the edge of the bench, guess its actually Rachel Puckerman now, either way Santana's furious. If Puck and his pussy-whipped self would have kept driving there would have been no damn problem. But now here they are in a police station. Not even there to do something cool, like steal a safe like in Fast Five or bust a cap on someone's ass.

Instead they're in there because Puck's stupid ass gave them up. And why might you ask? Because Rachel decided to get up on her moral high horse. She's been friendlier with the brunette for a while now but that doesn't mean she isn't allowed to be pissed. She's freaking handcuffed to Lauren for god sake, she is within her rights to be pissed. Its bullshit is what it is.

Last night was probably the worst night of her life. If she slept with the white Rhino like she thinks she did, she wants to burn her insides to cleanse herself because the thought of _that_ on her and pleasuring her makes her physically ill… and also kind of morbidly curious. How the hell did they even _do _it? That's what she wants to know, and the more she thinks about it the harder it is to picture and figure out.

"Each of you gets one phone call." the male officer says bitterly, with his large partner at his side, doing the ghetto head bob like she owns this place. Santana notices the guy tells them about their one call as if he wished he didn't have to, even though its way within their legal rights. He's taking this personal and Santana knows that can only mean one thing. One of those police cruisers: belonged to him.

And she hopes maybe she'll be able to convince him to let them go. She can be pretty persuasive when she wants to. That's for damn sure.


	16. Negotiation

A/N: 103 reviews! Woooohooo. First off I want to thank everyone who is reading and especially those of you that have reviewed because I really do appreciate it. A lot. It shows me that you like my story not only enough to read it but also take the time to tell me what you think and that means the absolute world to me, so thank you. Oh and for those of you who weren't happy with the season 2 finale for lack of Puckleberry, I'm proud to tell you that I have posted the first part of 3 to my own season 2 finale with a Puckleberry twist. So if you're interested you should definitely go check it out. Okay I'm done, heres chapter 15, I hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the Hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have Mark Salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

The Hangover

**Negotiation**

A large woman ushers all the glee clubbers into the interrogation room, their faces contorted in resentment as they take seats at the table.

Artie's brows furrow as he takes a look at all of them shoved into this one room.

"Aren't we all supposed to be interrogated separately?" Artie questions, confused at their situation. He's seen Law and Order plenty of times to know how this is supposed to go and this definitely doesn't look right.

"We wanted to talk to _all _of you. Face to face." the woman says. How come that just doesn't sound good?

"Ladies and gentlemen. We've got some good news and we've got some bad news." the male officer tells them as he enters the room and takes a seat next to his partner. "The good news is: we found your van."

"That's great!" Artie smiles looking toward the others happily. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

"That's great news." Sam says and Artie swears he sees the blonde boy visibly sag with relief. Santana and Puck offer him tight smiles and that's when he realizes there's still bad news.

"Yeah, its over at impound right now. Picked it up at 5 A.M. this morning, parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard." the officer tells them and Artie's eyes bug out. In the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard? How the hell did they even pull that off? How the hell did they pull anything they did off last night? It makes him wonder how they even got him around.

"Huh, that's weird." Mercedes whispers and the cop snorts.

"Yeah it is weird. There was also a note. Says, uh, 'couldn't find a meter. But here's four bucks.'" the cop tosses the napkin scribbled with the message and Artie watches Puck wince. Its in his hand writing.

"Bad news is: cant get you in front a of a judge 'til Monday morning." the officer tells them cheerily, as if he's taking pleasure in the fact that they'll be stuck in here until Monday. And Artie feels his heart go into over drive.

"Hold - officer that's just impossible. We need to be at a competition tomorrow." Puck tells him and Artie squeezes Brittany's hand. If anyone could get them out of this it would be Puck. He _is _the one with all the experience.

"You _stole _a police car. Two police cars!' the female shouts at them, scowling at them.

"We didn't steal anything. We found it." Blaine reasons and Artie almost laughs.

"Yeah if anything we deserve a reward or something, a trophy." Brittany insists innocently and the two cops shake their heads vigorously.

"I see assholes like you everyday." the officer snorts.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks, her mouth dropping open in shock and her voice raising to the point it instills fear in even him. She probably never expected a police officer to ever use that kind of language towards people. Artie watches as she looks over to her left side to see Puck tensing and its in that moment she realizes he's dealt with this before, the way his jaw clenches and his fist tightens. She knows this is how it was for him and she reaches over and squeezes his thigh under the table.

And the fact that she understands that and knows exactly what to do to calm him down only proves to Artie how much they are meant for each other. They're like yin and yang. They complement each other and Artie thinks it's pretty romantic even though they'd both deny it if they could. They have been for _so _long.

"Every fucking day." the female officer emphasizes and Rachel's eyes almost pop out of her head in anger. Artie's kind of worried she may actually have a heart attack or something. He sees Santana and Quinn grab Rachel's arm gently to warn her and comfort her.

"Let's got to Vegas and we'll all get drunk and woooo."

"Wooo hooo." they taunt and Rachel's face contorts in anger. Artie has been friends with Rachel for a while now and he knows she's completely against physical violence but something tells him that all changed the moment the police officers began looking at Puck as if he were some kind of loser, which he's totally not.

"Lets steal a cop car cause it'd be really fucking funny."

"Think you gonna get away with it. Not up in here." the female officer tells them fiercely.

"Not up in here!" the male officer repeats, slamming his hand down on the table. Rachel looks among the group and can see panic on everyone of their faces. Except for _his_.

"Uh, sir. If I may. I'm assuming that those squad cars belong to you two." Puck asks casually, pointing to the two of them. They nod and their eyes narrow at him.

"Look I'm not a cop. I'm no hero…. I'm a school teacher. But if one of my kids went missing during a field trip that would look really bad on me." he reasons and the others try to stifle their shock at his blatant lie. A school teacher? Really? Where the hell did he even come up with that?

"What are you getting at?" the officer questions suspiciously and Puck smirks.

"Yeah, Puckerman, what are you getting at?" Quinn demands harshly but Puck ignores her and keeps going.

"No one wants to look bad. We gotta get to a competition and you guys don't want people talking about some obnoxious tourists borrowed your squad car last night. Look the point is, I think we can work out a deal that works out for everyone. What do ya say?" Puck prompts and Artie grips the arm rest of his chair nervously. Could this really be happening? Could the police really strike a deal with them?

The female officer considers for a moment before sliding her clipboard toward her partner and tapping on it twice. The make officer erupts into a fit of laughter before turning toward the group of them.

"Oh I think we might have something for you." the male officer smirks and Artie wonders how bad it could really be. They are cops after all.


	17. Pay Back

A/N: So personally, this is my favorite chapter so far. I had an awesome time writing it. I know alot of you were expecting the same exact scene from the Hangover but I wanted to do something a little more original and fresh. Don't be too dissapointed though, there is a taser involved somewhere in this chapter. You're just going to have to read to find out which unlucky gleek is the one to get tased. Only other thing I'd like to address is a scene where someone is touched inappropraitely by someone who you usually wouldnt suspect to be actng so crudly. There's no smut or anything dirty so it's definitely okay to read just thought I'd give you all a heads up. I in no way believe that all police officers act this way, but I do believe that sometimes there are bad apples in a bunch. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and remember reviews are like the air I breath!

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have Mark Salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

The Hangover

**Pay Back**

Puck doesn't really consider this so bad. Not with the sight he's seeing right now. Okay so yeah, all the people who are and will watch the little skit/commercial they're recording in the precinct will think he's a drug dealing pervert who pimps girls out for money but what Rachel's wearing, a skimpy black mini skirt and white half shirt, is totally making up for it.

And she's probably not really happy about her first TV debut being a prostitute and all. She huffed for a good fifteen minutes about never getting to Broadway because of her stint in Las Vegas but eventually she slipped on the little outfit the officer set out and _really _got into character.

Right now she's hanging all over him and he can feel his body reacting to her.

The officer set them up to do a commercial skit thing in the parking lot with a live audience. (i.e. all the damn officers at the precinct) He guesses it's the only way the officers will get over the fact that they humiliated them by stealing their squad cars right from under their noses. So the guys are playing drug dealers, pimps, and desperate rich single men who have to pay in order to get some. The girls on the New Directions are playing the prostitutes in the film.

"Um, dollface?" the male officer holding the camera calls out and Rachel looks up in shock at being called dollface. It makes Puck pissed off for more than one reason. First, because she still doesn't see how beautiful she is and second, because the male officer is looking a little too hard at _his wife _right now. Yeah he said it _wife_. He'll pull that card if he has to.

"Uh yes?" Rachel asks timidly and the male officer leers at her as he points the camera in her direction.

"Could you bend over so we can get the _full _affect?"

Puck almost runs over and rips the guys throat out for even talking to her like that but surprisingly Quinn butts in before he even gets the chance to take a step.

"No, she is not going to _bend _over." Quinn shrieks furiously, putting her hands on her hips as she steps in front of Rachel to block the man's view. "We've given you more than enough footage for your stupid commercial. If you don't mind, we'd like to go. Now."

"Yeah, whatever. You can go." the officer tells them absently, waving them off as his partner starts to usher the audience of other police officers inside.

"Good, now our clothes." Quinn prompts and the officers laugh mockingly. "About that, sorry seems like we _misplaced _them."

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes exclaims and Blaine does his best to hold her back.

"Woah there chocolate thunder." Sam says, walking over to assist Blaine in calming Mercedes down. Because she is just about to cut somebody's ass.

"Guys, let's just get out of here." Blaine advises the group as the officers start to walk away. Rachel stands on the outskirts of the circle, attempting to fix her outfit, as they bicker about what they should do.

The male officer saunters over to her leaning over her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "Why are you hanging with these punks, precious? You're better than this. I would love to get inside-"

"Hey!" Puck shouts as he sees the officer grab Rachel's ass, his partner gaping at him all the while.

"Robert!" the female officer chastises as Puck shoves the 'Robert' off Rachel and pushes her behind him. No fucking way this guy's getting away with this.

"Back the hell off." Puck growls and Robert picks himself up before wiping off his uniform and smirking.

"Bad call." the officer says smugly and he pulls out his taser before Puck even has a chance to get away. He falls unceremoniously to the ground as the electric shocks rock through his body. Motherfucker. That's when the female officer steps in and knocks the taser out of her partner's hand before turning toward Puck and the others.

"You guys better go now. Let's just leave everything as it is, alright?"

Rachel tugs on Puck's hand as he gets off the floor and leads him to the others and toward the road as she helps support his weight. He cant fucking believe he just got tased.

The others group in front as they start to walk to the impound while Rachel and Puck fall back and trail behind. One thing he can now say fro experience: getting tasered? Hurts like a bitch and he never wants to do it again. Like ever.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks, the concern evident in her eyes and he nods silently. He's still got a rep to uphold and badasses do not cry after they've been tasered. No matter if they want to or not. Not that he does or anything. "You're sure?"

"Yes, look are you okay?" Puck asks a little breathlessly, because right now that's what's important. The look in her eyes, he can tell she's frazzled and he needs her to distract him from not only the pain but the desire to go back and knock every single one of that cop's teeth out.

"I'm fine. Much better off than you are right now. Thank you, Noah. For sticking up for me. That man truly was incorrigible. He should have never been allowed to join the police force."

"Yeah, well he's lucky I didn't rip off all his fingers." Puck tell her seriously and she smiles softly, wrapping her arms around his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know." she says quietly and he kisses the top of her head sweetly. Nobody touches _his _girl.


	18. Police Brutality

A/N: Hey everyone. Now I know you're probably going to want to bite my head off because this is so short. But its just a little klaine moment really that I added. I wanted something in Kurt's POV. Anyway, I'll update very soon so you won't be left waiting too long. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, at all or any of the Hangover dialogue used, even though I wish I could have Mark Salling all to myself ;)**

* * *

The Hangover

**Police Brutality**

"Fuck those guys." Santana hisses as they finally arrive at the impound, their feet killing them and sweat dripping down their faces. And all Kurt can think about is his marc Jacobs jacket sitting somewhere in that police precinct.

"You hear me? That was bullshit I'm telling everyone we stole a cop car." Santana growls, running her fingers through her hair.

"Two cop cars." Sam pipes up smugly.

"They let us go, who cares?" Puck sighs and Kurt scowls and cuts in.

"I care. You cant just do that, you can't just humiliate people like that, because you think its funny. That's police brutality." Kurt replies, his voice an octave higher than usual. What, its what happens when he gets angry, he cant help it.

"Really Kurt?" Lauren asks, her eyebrow quirked. Okay, maybe brutality isn't the right word?

"Police brutality?" Sam questions. No, it definitely is.

"You wanna know about police brutality I got some stories for ya." Puck says as he sits down beside Rachel and Kurt scoffs.

"Fine, psychological police brutality." he amends and he sighs as no one reacts to his comment. He's not trying to be a diva, he really isn't but he's just super pissed about everything and he wants his _goddamn _jacket back. "I'm gonna get a soda, anyone want anything?"

"No." are the mumbled replies of his teammates and he turns to go before Blaine speaks up.

"Hey Kurt. I'll go with you." Blaine offers, standing up and walking alongside his boyfriend.

The walk over to the vending machine is mostly silent but when they are finally out of earshot of their friends and standing together in front of the soda machine Blaine turns to him.

"Kurt, what's up with you?" Blaine asks softly and Kurt looks toward him. Has he not been paying attention all day?

"What's up with me? My step brother is _missing_. We just got filmed as pimps. I'm tired. Those dumb ass cops took my marc Jacobs jacket and when I was changing into this outfit I found something." Kurt rants before suddenly falling quiet and looking to the ground.

"Found something?" Blaine asks uneasily, instinctively looking to Kurt's hand and seeing nothing.

"A tattoo." Kurt squeaks.

"A tattoo?" Blaine's lips twitch and he fights a smile. "What kind of tattoo?"

Kurt doesn't reply only lifts his boyfriend's sleeve up and points to it.

"We got matching tattoos?" Blaine wonders in amusement going to lift Kurt's shirt up and examine his but Kurt blushes.

"My tattoo is … somewhere else." he trails off.

"Oh." Blaine says flatly as his eyes travel downward. And Kurt thinks he finally gets it.


	19. Promises

A/N: Okay so I am soooooo sorry for the super late update. I really aplogize, its just been really hard keeping up with my two stories going but I like this one way too much to give up on it so I am going to get to writing. I'm going to be going on vacation soon for about three weeks so I'm going to have plenty of time to write, but because I'm visiting relatives I'm not sure how long I'll be without internet connection. Either way in atleast three weeks, you'll get an update and I'll most likely have the rest of this written out so there's no long stretches of accidental hiatus anymore. Again I'm really sorry for the long wait and the shortness. Enjoy.

* * *

The Hangover

**Promises**

"That kid just doesn't shut up. Jesus Christ." Santana says with a little less venom than usual. The New Directions are spread out across the steps of the customer service office at the impound. Quinn stares out into the distance by herself.

"Quinn, you okay?" Sam asks gently as he takes a seat beside her and strokes her long blonde hair.

"I'm just worried. What if something happened to Finn. Something bad." she says worriedly. She may love Sam but there was a time when she had loved Finn, she guesses a part of her always will, in a completely platonic way of course. Finn's her friend and she cares about him just as much as the other gleeks do. People see her as a little cold hearted sometimes, but the truth is she just doesn't like to show what she's feeling. But right now she's worried and she's showing it. Finn is still missing and they haven't gotten any closer to finding him. What are they supposed to do next?

"Oh come on, you cant think like that." Sam tells her softly.

"What if he's dead?" she says, her eyes widening as the possibility plays in her head. She blames Rachel for her newly overactive imagination. Rachel is always the one telling her to envision her future and what could happen. Now she's seeing Finn, dead in a ditch somewhere and she thinks she might actually be having a mini panic attack.

"Finn is fine." Sam tries to soothe her but she shakes her head.

"Well then why hasn't he called?" she counters and Sam takes a deep breath. This is weird for her She was never the one to be worried and panicky, especially over Finn. That was always Rachel's territory… that is until her and Finn broke up and her and Puck started getting close.

"I don't know but we're gonna figure it out." he promises pulling Quinn into his arms. And as his arms wrap around her she wonders what she'd do if this had happened to Sam.

"I just, I keep wondering what if it was you out there? I don't want to lose you." she whispers against his shirt and Sam holds her tighter.

"You're not gonna lose me." he assures her.

"Promise?" Quinn asks, vulnerability seeping through her voice and Sam smiles down at her.

"Promise." he tells her, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb.

Looking up at him she thinks maybe, just maybe everything will turn out okay, but then again Sam's expression always makes her feel that way so she can't really be too sure.

"I'll tell you something. 6 to 1 odds that the van is beat to shit." Lauren tells them and Rachel glares at her. Quinn knows the girl cares about Puck, everyone with eyes can see it. Standing up against Lauren only backs up the entire glee club's claim. Puck and Rachel are completely head over heels in love with each other. Quinn's just waiting, with the rest of the new directions, for them to notice it.

"No seriously how much you want to bet its fucked up beyond all recognition." Lauren chuckles and Rachel stands up from her place next to a worried Puck before scowling at Lauren.

"Can you just… not? Like we're not already worried enough." Rachel grumbles.

"I'm sorry." Lauren says genuinely and Rachel nods at her before Puck snatches her hand, pulling her onto his lap. Quinn intertwines her fingers with Sam's as they hear the van starting to pull up. She squeezes her eyes shut while the others spin around so they don't have to see the damage. And Quinn prays to God the damage isn't too bad or else a missing Finn is going to be the least of their problems.


	20. Guess Who

A/N: First off I am so sorry for how long its taken me. I've been so busy lately, writing Carpe Noctum and visiting my family. I haven't had the time, but here it is. The next chapter. I hope you like it and I promise to update as soon as I possibly can. Any typos are mine. Enjoy.

* * *

The Hangover

**Guess Who**

Mercedes holds her breath as she listens to the engine cut. She's the first to turn around and she finds herself smiling happily.

"Guys, its okay. Everything is fine!" she exclaims and the others turn around to find the van, in fact intact. Everyone waits as Rachel walks over and starts to inspect every inch of the van, just to be safe. They all cheer enthusiastically when she turns around and gives the okay. Puck wraps his arms around her and spins her around while everyone else sighs with relief. Mercedes knows that they look crazy, she swears she caught the impound attendants looking at her and the other New Directions like they had five heads. Because seriously, who gets that excited over a car? But she doesn't care. Getting the van back means they're one step closer to figuring out what the hell happened last night and where Finn might be and that's what's important, not some stuck up, grimy looking assholes who none of the mare ever going to see again. Not to mention the fact that, the van being okay is one less thing Coach Sylvester will bitch about when they all get back. Like an angry Sue Sylvester isn't enough, she'd be even more furious if she found out about the van on top of the hotel room.

Everyone piles in one by one, while Sam, Rachel and Puck take the front. Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Lauren, Santana, Brittney, Quinn, Mike and Tina are all searching every inch of the back, looking for some kind of lead. it's a few minutes before Sam pipes up with news.

"Hey we found a key to a storage locker up here." he tells them, passing it back so everyone can see.

"Why in the hell do we have the key to a storage locker?" Mercedes wonders and Blaine shrugs as he studies the key carefully.

"Guess we're gonna find out." he says handing the key back to Sam.

"We know where this place is?" Artie questions, highly doubting the fact. Mercedes can't blame him. They can't even remember where they left Finn, how would they remember why they have or what's in this ominous storage locker of theirs.

"Not in the slightest." Rachel answers automatically.

"Is there an address on the keychain?" Quinn asks and Sam squints down at the small keychain.

"Yep." Sam replies matter of factly.

"Map quest it is." Tina says, whipping out her phone and typing away as Sam reads off the address. She passes the directions forward and Puck makes his way toward Eddie's Storage units.

When they get there Eddie, gives them the key to the storage and disappears. Mercedes just rolls her eyes, typical people not sticking around. Sam and Puck lead the group down the row of outside units until they finally stop in front of theirs. Number one hundred and fourteen. Mercedes takes a deep steadying breath to prepare herself for whatever might be inside. They stole two freaking cop cars who knows what else they're all capable of doing while they're drunk. She's supposed to be the happy drunk not the one who does tons of crazy shit that gets her arrested for it later. Kurt takes her hand in his and everyone waits anxiously as Sam, Mike and Puck lift up the door.

The only thing in the unit is a huge wooden chest with a huge padlock on it. Mercedes watches as Rachel quirks an eyebrow, of course she's the first one to go investigate. She quietly circles the chest, bending down and tapping the lock. Everyone watches silently, waiting she guesses, for some kind of explanation. One Mercedes is sure least of all Rachel Berry would have.

"So who's ready to break this bitch open?" Santana drawls and her and Puck share a wicked, mischievous grin. The two of them like that just reminds Mercedes how alike the two of them are. They really are like the male and female version of each other, its scary.

Blaine, Mike, Sam, Puck Santana even Lauren do their worst to the oversized trunk, but not one of them is able to open it.

"What do we do now?" Artie wonders and Mercedes cant help but think about how many times that question's been thrown around today. It seems like every time they get a new lead, it leaves them more confused and off balance than they were before.

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle another stint in jail." Mercedes huffs in frustration and Kurt squeezes her hand softly to comfort her as Quinn rolls her eyes. "Just sayin'." the diva adds and Santana pushes past the group toward the chest, glaring openly at it.

"This fucking ridiculous. That thing is gonna open." Santana growls, getting ready to charge the thing when Brittany lays a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. The Latina softens under her best friends touch and they both walk over to the group together. Mercedes does her best to bite back a grin. The two of them are like each others yin and yang, she swears if Brittany wasn't with Artie she'd be with Santana.

"Look lets just get the chest into the van and find something to open alright?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Blaine agrees, helping Mike, Puck and Sam carry over to the parking lot and into the van. Everyone piles in once they lock up the unit and there are lots of theories flying around about what could be inside.

"Maybe its money." Tina prompts and Kurt shakes his head.

"No couldn't be." he says firmly, before his eyes light up.

"Maybe it's a collection of Marc Jacobs scarves!" he squeals excitedly and Mercedes chuckles in amusement as her best friend's antics. She meets Blaine's gaze and his lips tug upwards in agreement. They both find Kurt amusing and amazing.

"Maybe its video games?" Mike prompts hopefully. Mercedes can practically see Mike jumping with excitement at the prospect of having even more vide games to play with Matt over xbox. Matt may have moved to Virginia but him and Mike are still as close as ever, at least that's what Tina told Mercedes.

"Hey, wait theirs a crowbar right here." Sam say, looking up from a huge duffel bag he was rifling through.

"We can use that to open up this stupid chest." Lauren barks and Mercedes raises a brow in shock. Since when did Lauren start getting curious and actually caring.

Quinn, Artie, Santana, Tina, Sam, Kurt, Blaine and Mike share her surprise, while Brittany plays with the ends pf Santana's hair as she sits on Artie's lap.

"I'm pissed that I couldn't get in. Sue me." Lauren shrugs and Mercedes shakes her head as Sam positions the crowbar on the lock.

"You guys ready?"

Mercedes and the others nod and she can't help but know this probably wasn't a great idea and they should have at least let Rachel and Puck know what they were doing. Sam breaks open the lock and it isn't until they're all actually leaning in when Mercedes screams. Oh god, who the hell is this guy and why is he unconscious? Oh wait, he's not!


	21. Who Was That Guy

A/N: Hi everyone I'm back and better than ever! There is no limited amount of apologies I could give you all. I've just been so busy lately. I've had so many things going on since I last posted. I lost my outline to this story with all the scenes I had planned on writing and it really discouraged me and I just couldnt find the inspiration to finish this but here I am back with a new chapter and planning on writing more. I never found my outline but I still know where Finn is and whats going to happen in the end so everythign in between I'm just going to improvise. I dont know how many of you will read this or even remember this story but I hope you like it and look forward to an update soon. Thank you all for reading and again I'm sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Hangover**

_Who Was That Guy_

Puck hears Mercedes scream then everyone else in the back right after.

"Stop the van! Stop the van, Puck!" He hears Kurt shriek and Puck desperately looks around for somewhere to park. He winds up pulling over in the middle of an empty deserted road and as soon as the tires screech to a stop someone in the back, he suspects Sam, throws open the doors and everyone piles out screaming their goddamn heads off.

Him and Rachel hop out of their seats to see Brittany hiding behind Artie's chair and Santana standing protectively in front of them her fist raised in defense, Mike and Sam have the most dumbfounded expressions on and just about everyone else is cowering in fear.

"Alright what the fuck man? We got to get this shit together!"

Puck furrows his brows in confusion when no one responds to hostility as he wonders what the hell is going on when suddenly the back doors fly open and he hears Tina, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn scream bloody murder as a naked guy, probably no older than all of them, comes barreling out of the van. He lunges at Puck and he puts his fists up as the small Asian guy jumps on him. He screams as the guys junk gets on him and tries to fight him off but is too grossed out to go full puckzilla on the dude.

"Noah!" Rachel screams and he can see her running toward him from the corner of his eye before Mike grabs her and holds her in place.

"We're coming, Puck!" Sam says, leaving Quinn's side to run with Mike who left Rachel with the girls, to help Puck. Blaine sets off to join them but Kurt latches onto his boyfriend shaking his head vigorously and refusing to let him go. "No way, Blaine." Kurt says, his eyes wide and full of fear. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand as the Asian kid wields a crowbar and starts wailing on Puck.

Sam and Mike aren't sure how to grab him but it doesn't matter because Puck throws the guy off and rolls to his feet. The guy then turns to Sam, hitting him with the crowbar and knocking him off his feet.

"Sam!" Quinn shouts running over and bending down at his side.

Puck reaches over grabbing the kid's shoulder as he aims for Mike's legs, knowing full well what he's risking when the Asian kid whips the crowbar around and nails Puck in the face. He falls to the floor, hand to his bleeding nose as he tries to get to his feet but the pain is blinding and before he gets the chance to get back up he hears Lauren storming over and through the blood streaming over his eyes and all over his face he sees the distant blur of the Asian kid running off and leaving them all behind, bruised and bleeding.

"What the fuck was that?" Santana demanded, releasing Brittany's hand and looking over Puck.

"I have internal bleeding." Sam moans as Quinn's hands flutter helplessly over him. "Someone call 911." he says dramatically, flipping himself over and falling on his back.

"That was some fucked up shit." Puck grunts, pulling himself up and leaning against the back of the van, the faces of his friends looking down at him, Sam and Mike.

"Who was that guy?" Tina demands as Puck brushes himself off and tries not to think about the places that guys dick touched him as Rachel kneels beside him and holds him close.

"He was so mean." Brittany says pouting sadly as Artie and Santana stroke her hands, both of them looking a bit shaken.

"IS it me or is this day getting weirder and weirder every second?" Mercedes prompts, taking a seat on the ground beside Quinn and Sam. Kurt stays attached to Blaine as they lean against the van and Mike and Tina cuddle with one another. Puck can tell everyone nerves are fucked beyond repair and they still have no idea where Finn is. He sighs and closes his eyes leaning his head against the van with Rachel tucked into his side."Are you okay?" Rachel whispers quietly, so the others wont hear and he nods at her. But his façade doesn't fool her and she purses her lips before kissing his forehead softly. "It's all going to be okay, Noah. We'll find Finn. I know we will. We just have to… keep looking." Rachel encourages and Puck sighs again, nodding slightly. He wants to believe her and he owes it to them all to find Finn. He owes it to his best friend. He has to do this.

"Wait a minute. I remember something." Brittany tells them all from her spot on Arties lap. Santana looks up at her with surprise from her seat on the ground next to Artie's chair.

"What did you just say Brittany?" Tina asks in surprise.

"I remember something from last night." Brittany chirps and they all turn to her attentively.

"You remember something?" Artie says excitedly as Lauren, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Rachel crowd around her curious and desperate for something to lead them somewhere other than the deserted road they seemed to be stuck on.

"What is it, Britt?" Santana asks and Brittany purses her lips as she puts her brain in overdrive to recall what she already remembered.

"It was about the Jagermeister I brought up to the roof." Brittany says innocently and Puck meets eyes with Rachel, not sure how that would connect with anything.

"What about it Brittany?" Rachel prods gently and Brittany looks to her.

"It was a gift." Brittany says absently as she thinks back.

"A gift?" Mercedes wonders,. "For who?"

"For Rachel." she tells them simply and Rachel furrows her brows.

"Who was it from?" Sam questions and Brittany shrugs.

"Damn." Mercedes complains, shaking her head and Puck realizes this is another dead end. He's just about to curse when Brittany's eyes widen.

"But wait, there was a note on it." she reaches into her pocket and hands it to Puck. Everyone leans over his shoulder to read it.

_To my jewish princess, I'll see you at the end of the night my sweet._

Puck looks to Rachel who's jaw hangs open slightly.

"Rachel do you know who this is from?"

"Was someone stalking you?" Quinn asks with surprise and Rachel swallows. Her lack of an answer makes Puck's blood boil.

"Who?" Puck demands and Rachel shakes her head.

"Noah…" Rachel starts to say.

"Who wrote this Rachel?" he asks intensely.

"Jacob Ben Israel. I'd recognize his scrawl anywhere. I've gotten enough notes like this to wallpaper my bathroom, twice." Rachel admits, her voice small and Puck can hear the anxiety in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tina wonders and Rachel shrugs.

"I know we've all been considerably closer since nationals but you all didn't seem to care before when Jacob was posting things about me on his blog I assumed it wouldn't be any different.,"

"Of course its different, Rachel." Kurt tells her, putting a hand over hers. "We're a family and someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us." he assures her and Rachel tears up as the others nod in agreement.

"Yeah Rach. We got yo back." Sam says with his darkish charm. Quinn jut shakes her head and nods with him in agreement.

"Okay so then that must be it then." Blaine says suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Mike questions curiously and Blaine shakes his head in realization.

"The roofies in our system. Jacob must have spiked the Jager." Artie explains alos catching onto Blaine's train of thought and Pucks jaw clenches.

"Holy shit." Santana exclaims. "He was trying to roofie Berry."

"I'll fucking kill him. After we find Finn and we win nationals. I'll fucking kill him." Puck growls, clenching his fist. He was not about to let that little runt try and drug Rachel like that. No fucking way. This is the final straw. Game over.

"Noah. Please." Rachel begs before turning to the others. "Our main concern right now has to be finding Finn and winning nationals. Everything other than that doesn't matter right now."

"You're right." Blaine agrees and Puck stares daggers at him.

"She's right dude." Mike says to Puck taking Blaine and Rachel's side. "We can deal with Jacob later."

"Jacob drugged us!" Kurt suddenly screeches and Blaine rubs his arm soothingly.

"Okay lets just take a deep breath here guys." Blaine suggests, looking to his boyfriend and Kurt nods.

"You're right. This is a good thing. At least some stranger didn't drug us for god knows what reason." Kurt says, taking a deep breath and calmign himself.

"This is true." Artie adds.

"Yay we were drugged but not some psycho. Oh wait.." Lauren presses her lips together in a thin line and rolls her eyes.

"Alright. Let's get our shit together guys." Puck says as he, with Rachel's help, staggers to his feet.

" Let's go back to the hotel.. I'll make a couple calls maybe Finn's back there?" Puck says with trace amounts of doubt present in his voice. Rachel looks to him helplessly and he shrugs knowing going back is there only choice.

"Come on. Let's go." he says to a glaring Santana and Lauren who are both reluctant to get up.

"Don't worry dude I'll drive." Mike says, clapping Puck on the back before heading to the drivers side with Tina heading to the passengers seat as Sam, Lauren and Santana lift Artie's chair into the van and everyone piles in. Puck takes a seat in between Rachel and Sam and wonders what the fuck is going to happen next.


End file.
